My Trip to Berk
by bluberrymuffin23
Summary: My name is Trishia and I am addicted in the movie How To train your Dragon, One day I met an accident then woke up in a new place which I soon discovered to be Berk, without having any clue how i got there and How will i come back to my world, as many adventures , problems and mysteries to be solved on the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :D I've been reading HTTYD fanfic for the past week, and I was inspired to think and to submit my own**

**This is a story of a girl addicted to HTTYD who met an accident an surprisingly when she woke up from her unconciuosness she woke up In a different place knowing that place was already BERK**

-CHAPTER 1-

My name is Trishia . S-H-I-A. I hate the fact that most people get the spelling of name wrong, So..

I started to really love this movie after I uploaded it to my laptop and watched it,and I got my little brother at the fandom too, But my sister no way ,cause shes's all about diary of a wimpy kid

So one day I was riding a Taxi going home , I was from a gathering of my friends and we really had fun

But that taxi that I rode was bumped by another car who was going so fast, then the last thing I remembered that I was taken to the hospital and everything gone black…..

And the I woke up from my unconsciousness and I recognized that I was in a forest it was so dark that I cant see a thing but shadows of trees, Then later I heard some voices talking from a distance and then I felt something sniffing around me then someone said " Hey bud what did you found there" I never saw who it was because I was still hurt from the accident I had.

Then I woke up in a bed that was made of wood,then I sat at the bed looking around I saw a big flat rock on the floor and some sketches of a dragon on a wall similar to a night furry toothless and as I look around the room it looked similar very similar to the room Hiccup had in the movie How to train your dragon,

I got up of bed going down the stairs and cant stop thinking the movie how to train your dragon cause everything is the same and I thought that my daydream seeing the characters in person together with their dragons but it just cant happen.

As I walk to the door at the same time in pain, opened the door and I was surprised in what I saw. A teenage boy a little taller that me with brown hair and jade colored eyes wearing a green tunic and a hairy vest, besides him is a creature similar to a cat, but big

I was so surprised I can't say a word and my jaw dropped open as I was starring at them

"Is this actually happening" as I thought in my mind. Then I snap out of me "Hi my name is Trishia" Still in shock as introduced myself

He happily responsed " Hi! How are you doing my name is Hic.."

"Hiccup" as I squeeze in as he was introducing himself, "Yes I know you already, and toothless too!"

I said, I noticed his confused look it seemed that He doesn't like to show it instead he told me that he will introduce me to the others.

As we were walking I can hear him talking to me and maybe asking questions , But I didn't put too much attention to it because I was too busy looking around and I really can't believe what I was seeing everything around me is everything I saw on the movie, and the people there was actually wearing Viking clothes with Viking hats and everything and I can see dragon flying beneath us Nadders and grockles of big sizes and different colors just like in the movie then I heard Hiccup

" Here we are at berk's Dragon…"

"Dragon training Academy! Cool" I said with excitement and my eyes began to widen as we go closer the entrance gate.

As we walked in I saw them Astrid, Snoutlout ,Fishlegs, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and together with their dragon How happy I was that moment.

Hiccup's POV

"Hey guys come hear and introduce yourselves to our new friend Trishia"

Everybody was gathering where we are standing and introduced their names and their dragons, but I notice Astrid's face not looking so happy for Trishia meeting everybody and their dragons.

then I heard her calling me in a whispering way,"Psssstt Hiccup, come over here"

right before I already know what she had to say, She'll probably will tell me that Trishia can be a spy just like before with Heather, That she might be working to Alvin or something.

Actually Astrid might have a point there making me thinking in deep thoughts

"Hiccup what is it? " Astrid asked me

"Well, when we were going home to check on her she was already at the door, She smiled at me said Hi, and introduced herself to me. I was about to say my name to her when she cut me and she said that she already know me and toothless"

"And you didn't thought it was suspicious?" Astrid Asked

"Nope, Besides I am a little popular" I joked and that made Astrid punched me in the arm

"Agh! I was joking"

"Hiccup! This is serious!" she said raising an eyebrow on me.

"okey,okey We'll be careful on what to show her this time I promised"

Tishia's POV

Everybody sorounded me talking about their dragons and stuff and I noticed Hiccup and Astrid, they look like that they were having an argument. I kinda overhear them talking about me working for Alvin (which I knew that it was their enemy and tried to get Hiccup several times) And I also heard that I might be a spy, That when I decided to interrupt

"Excuse me, I mean to be rude but I heard you two talking about me being a spy of Alvin, But I just wanted to clarify it to all you guys that I am not a spy of someone and work for someone, I know everything because of the movie "How to Train Your Dragon" and the series "Riders of berk",

"What exactly do you mean Trishia?" Astrid aked as she gives a little huffed saying my name,

"I'm saying because of the movie How To Train your dragon and the series I just mentioned, That's why I already know Hiccup and toothless, And all of you guys too, I already know Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruff and Tuffnut And you too Astrid, even before we entered the arena. And I just realized that I may be on Berk right now"

After I said that everybody was on shock … and silence covered the arena

"Wow how did she know that?" Tuffnut said

"Duhh! Because she works for Alvin!" Astrid says still fighting for it

"How many times am I going to explain I'm not working for that ugly Alvin" I screamed at them

" I'm telling you there is a movie about you guys, and I know your just wanna make sure the book of dragons will not be taken from you again!"

When I mentioned about the book of dragons all of their faces was on shock and surprised their probably thinking how did I know about the book of dragon if they haven't mentioned that to me,

**So this is the first chapter of my fanfic I think it's kinda long, but this story is how I imangined if ever I was going to see them in person, I am really addicted to them please Review my work and I will update this if I had time thanks hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the Chapter 2, Hope you like it!**

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

" I got it! " screaming at the top of my voice, and at the same time making them stare at me…

"Hiccup! do I have a bag when you found me?"

"The….pink one?"

"Yes! yes! That's it, that's the one….. We need to go back to Hiccup's house, there is something I would like to show you all"

"Well, this is going to be interesting…" Ruffnut moaned

So we rushed ti Hiccup's house, I was taking the lead… As I reached the front door I quickly went upstairs and looked for my bag…Then I saw it on the corner

I picked it up, sat on the corner of the bed, then they arrived sweating, and breathing heavily from running especially Fishlegs that's turning red like a ripe tomato…

"Woah.. you run so fast" Tuffnut said while still trying to catch up with is breathing.

Then one by one I started pulling all my things in my bag…

"What are those?" Astrid asked me

"oh you know personal girly stuff" I said

I kept digging in my bag still looking for my phone, "Where is it? I cant find it."

Ow, wait here it is…

"What, what is that?" fishlegs asked

"It's called cellphone"

"How come we don't have cellphones here on berk." Ruffnut added

In my phone, There are bunch of HTTYD pics and videos that I have saved.. showing some of it to them will make them believe that I am not making stories.

I chose a video to show them played it and handed it to them so they can watch it…. The look on their faces were priceless when they saw their selves on the video.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"Guys whatever we are watching right now it actually happened, the first time I met toothless, when we were training, when we killed the red death… It's actually here I can't believe it"

"So now do you believe me?"

"Yes, Trishia we believe you now" Hiccup said while everyone else was nodding in chorus…

"Guys I think my Dad needs to know about this"

"Hey look! I look handsome on that time" (points at the video)

" oh Snoutlout"


	3. Chapter 3

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

After we are convinced that Trishia weren't making up stories, I decided that Dad should know about it, So we went out to look for him

"Hi Bucket"

"oh Hi Hiccup"

"Um, Bucket do you know where my Dad is?"

"oh your Dad, they are at the great hall having a meeting"

" Ok, thanks Bucket"

Now that we know where my Dad is, we head straight to the great hall….

(GREAT HALL)

"Um Dad I don't want to interrupt… but there is something important that we wanted you to know"

"Not now son, right now we are having a meeting, can't it wait later?"

"Sure Dad…"

Since my Dad is busy we just headed to the arena, I still have a lot of things to ask to Trishia, and I also wanted to know how she even ended up here in Berk..

(at the ARENA)…

"So Trishia Exactly tell me how did you got here?"

"Um.. I was with my friends we were just hanging out, watched a movie then I rode a taxi going home. then the taxi that I was riding was being hit by a truck, it was out of control…After that I heard ambulance, the last thing I remember is that I was taken to the hospital and everything gone black.. That's it, then you found me. That's all I could remember"

"So Trishia you're telling us that your not from here?"Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, and I believe that I'm not in my world anymore…"

"But if your not in your world anymore, your in ours….How are you going to get back?"Astid asked.

"Right now. I don't know."

**ASTRID's P.O.V.**

"Um.. guys I think we should let Trishia take a rest. She seemed like she's having a bad time"

"Your right Astrid", Hiccup said. Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs can you take her home so she could settle down"

"Hey! What about me, what am I going to do?"

"Snoutlout you are free to do anything you like"

"hahahahahah Yes! Well see you guys tomorrow"

(**Astrid\**Hiccup)

"**Whew! I'm so sorry for Trishia"**

"Yeah, me too"

"**Who knew that she was going through this, then we weren't believing her at first"**

"Astrid the not believing part, it was mostly you"

"**~sigh~ I know now I feel bad, I want to…make up to her somehow…."**

"Maybe you can…"

"**Aha! Starting tomorrow we treat her like a family and give her a tour on, on, Everything!"**

"Astrid that's a great idea, she'll love it"

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

After Astrid suggested that I should take a rest, and Hiccp asked Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs to send me home. on our way back to Hiccup's house I was still in heavy thoughts…..

(we arrived at the house)

"Well, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs. Thank you"

"you're welcome."

"aww it's nothing"

"hope you rest well"

"Okey I will.."

As I closed the door. I'm blanked I don't know what I will do, despite the fact that there is no internet, no facebook, no T.V. the only thing I could think of doing is going upstairs grab my phone and earphones and listen to music… hoping that it will make me any better

I was just sitting on the bed, the whole time… still trying to clear all the questions in my head that's bothering me. But the only question I can't answer is When and How will I get back home…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 GUYS! I hope you like it please review!Thanks: D**

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

It's getting really late here on Berk; Hiccup just got up here to tell me that I should really get some sleep and that they would be taking me for a tour on Berk. But it's really hard for me to sleep with all this questions in my head.

That's why I decide to take a short walk to clear my mind of it… I went downstairs slowly trying not to make the slightest sound… as I walk to the door I saw toothless sleeping besides Hiccup; they were really in deep sleep.

I didn't want to disturb or wake anyone. So as I opened the door I really opened it carefully avoiding a creaking noise the door will make, thank god it didn't made any of it

I got out of the house, walked. With my hands crossed and my head bowed, I always walk like that every time I feel upset or just needed time for myself. I wasn't really paying attention to where I am really going

So when I lift my Head… It was **dark**! And tall trees. That's all I can see that is surrounding me.

I really got scared, I looked at my back hoping to see some houses or any sign of the village but there is nothing…

"Great! Just great," I mumbled I got here wanted time for myself but ended up being Lost! Yeah that's just grate!"

I looked around deciding which way I'm going, even though I am not sure where it will take me.

"Nothing will happen if I just stand here I need to find my way back" I said

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)…..**

Okay, I've been walking for hours and me feet are getting really really tired that's when I decided to sat under a tree…. But only moments after that I'm starting to feel a little sleepy.

"The sun will rise soon, I'll just take a (yawn) sleep, and then I will find my way back " I tucked myself starting to fall quickly to sleep…..

An hour hasn't even past yet when something is waking me up with a "growl". At first I thought it was toothless so I told him "Toothless just let me rest for a while" at the same time whooshing my hands to him, to let him know to leave me.

I was expecting a sweet groan but, **ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

It was so loud and it surprised me that I got up quickly with my eyes wide open. Then I saw Toothless really angry "Whoa! Calm down!" I said

Then I noticed his tail. It's different; there is no customized fin the one that hiccup made him.

But only a complete tail fin.

Now I have confirmed that he is **NOT** toothless ….. He is another Night Fury!

**Hey guys! That's it chapter 4 hope you like it. Please review and please wait for the next chapter so we know what will happen! :D I'm sorry if it's too short**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is Guys, continuation sorry for the delayed**…

CHAPTER 5

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

My eyes widened. I never thought I would get to encounter a dragon, and the best part is…. It's a night fury! Besides the fact that I know that toothless was the only night fury, but I guess I was wrong…..

The Night Fury was still looking at me furiously and really angry. Somehow I need to find a way to make this dragon calm down. And because I HAVE watched how to TRAIN your dragon, I know exactly what I should do…. I reached out my hand slowly trying to touch him, my hand moves closer and closer to him.

My hand were about to touch him it was so close… then he tried to bite it and growls, I was lucky that my hand wasn't chopped off. After that it made me back off a little bit. I took a deep breath and tried again... "Hey it's ok, just calm down… I'm a friend" after I said that he finally stopped growling, But the pupils in his eyes were still narrowed, So I slowly draw my hand closer to him again, closer and closer then I touched him, then I rubbed his head with my hand slowly side to side. Then he closed his eyes and began to make a sweet groan… then he opened his eyes, his pupils were big and cute. And I think I have made friends with this dragon… and the feeling was so amazing

After that I took a step back sat again and sighed heavily. Even though I have made friends with a dragon I'm still lost. And I would really like to go back and tell them what I just discovered, might as well show them….

Then I was surprised he walk towards me and sat besides me... "Hey I'm lost can, can you help me?"

I asked him while scratching his head... "I'm lost here in the forest and I would like to go back to the village" he suddenly jumped up shaking his head up and down, then pointing me to his back.. Standing there for a second, I gave him a smile and a look of excitement on my face then I climbed up to his back

Then we took off, and began to reach way up above and he let me touch some of the clouds, then he took my around the whole island. I saw the distance of the village and from where I got lost… it wasn't that far… then I felt ashamed for being so stupid... But I didn't put any more attention about that, because whatever I'm seeing right now it's so beautiful. I already saw the view of Berk from the sky in the movie it was beautiful, but in person It was much more than that, I can really cry because of it…

Then he went us up, up, up even higher than the clouds the suddenly dived down.. "WHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!" I didn't know that riding a dragon would be really scary at the same time awesome because I'm like in a cool rollercoaster ride…

Then we were so close in the water that I actually thought he would really dived us under, so I prepared my breath but instead of diving into the water he avoided it that he made big waves of water at our sides making me a little wet…

I was really having a lot of fun so we kept flying around berk. Then suddenly I remembered Hiccup and the others it's already noon, they're probably wondering where I have gone. So when I noticed that we were close at the arena I told him that we should be landing in there.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

While we were having dragon training lessons at the arena I was not in focus because I'm really starting to worry of Trishia I haven't saw her since this morning in fact nobody did and she's just new here, something might happen to her, maybe she's kidnapped or lost in the forest or something…

But I didn't know that while I was in thoughts Astrid noticed me.

**Astrid**\ HICCUP

**Hey Hiccup!**

Wha, why Astrid?

**You're acting weird.**

Whaaaat?!

**Weirder...**

What ho, how would you say that. Ha-ha

**Because we've been calling you for more than ten times and all you do is raise your eyebrow alternately and saying hmmmm… while your hand is curled up in your chin..**

Oww that! it's nothing

**Oh really? You expect me to believe that.**

Ok, ok I'm just worried of Trishia she's been gone since this morning. Who knows whatever happened to her.

**Pfft... C'mon she probably just went for a little walk...**

a LITTLE? Walk. Astrid really?

**Ok maybe she just explored the whole island, Besides she looks like she's into exploring new places. Besides the fact that I think she knows what our whole island looks like… remember the movie she was telling us…**

But I hope she's ok

**She is... But if she hadn't still returned till night we will start a search party for her.**

(Me and Astrid were talking when something or someone… crashed into the arena)

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

I told my dragon to land in the arena... instead we crashed inside and that made everybody stop and look because our crash made a little dust around the arena

"Hey look Guys! I tamed a dragon"

"What kind is it?" asked Fishlegs

When the dust settled.I saw the look on their faces especially Hiccup maybe because the dragon I tamed was a night fury

"Hey look guys it's a night Fury and I thought toothless was the last of his kind..." I said.

"Wow! Trishia that's great" Hiccup said

"Yeah I know... isn't it?" I answered.

"But wait where have you been all this time Trishia?" Astrid asked.

"Well... um I took a little walk last night cause I couldn't sleep… I was not paying attention where I was going when I noticed I was already in the forest…and couldn't find my way back."

"Ha! That's what I thought happened… she got lost in the forest, Wimp" Snoutlout said in a loud voice, while I gave him a serious look because of the wimp part he said about me.

Then Astrid said something. "Snoutlout that's very nice of you to OUR new friend Trishia"

"it's ok Astrid" I told her while smiling to show her that I appreciated what she did and then I continued my story.

"Then I took a sleep below a tree, then the next thing I know is that I was awakened by a dragon"

"Wow that was amazing" said Fishlegs.

Then Hiccup asked me something and it almost stopped my breathing because of happiness.

"So Trishia, would you like us to Teach you How to Train your Dragon?"

"I would definitely LOVE to". I said with the happiest expression I can show.

"So… what have you decided to call your dragon?" Astrid asked

"Hmmm… I would call him BLUE!"

"HuH? Doesn't make sense to me" Tuffnut said.

"Why would you even call him blue, if he is a night fury'' added Snoutlout

"Why do you care…? If she wanted to call her that, then she will" answered Astrid defending me from Snoutlout…

HICCUP's P.O.V.

Guys? I think that's enough arguing for today…"

"More like Fighting to me" Ruffnut said.

"OK! So Trishia your training starts tomorrow, we should all go home and take a rest. Class dismissed"

(everyone left except for me, I always stay after training to clean the arena)

While I was cleaning the arena, I can't stop thinking of Astrid, the fact that she was so nice and protective to Trishia all of a sudden…

And she defended Trishia from Snoutlout the whole time earlier…

And something looked different… I just cant tell what.

**GUYS, GUYS here is chapter 5 and Please comment so I will know if I'm doing a good job.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Back story

-Chapter 6-

**Hey guys here is the chapter 6. Hope you like this and please review.**

**Astrid tells the reason from her sudden nice view to Trishia as she shares a backstory from her life..**

HICCUP's P.O.V.

I've finished cleaning the arena and decided to go home…

As I was walking I went passed Astrid's house, I saw her feeding Stormfly with chicken.

**Hiccup **\ Astrid

"**Hey Astrid"**

"Oh Hiccup, what brings you here?"

"**Um I just wanted to ask you something" I let out a deep sigh before continuing. "I… I was just wondering why, why were you so suddenly so protective and nice to Trishia all of a sudden?"**

"Oh…That." Said Astrid, then I noticed her face. Her eyes was swelling up with tears and her face covered with sadness. That I'm sure I haven't seen her like that.

"**Um… can you tall me why?"**

"Remember the time when she was convincing us, That she wasn't, that there is a movie about us and our dragons?"

"**Yeah…Why?"**

"That she kept telling us that she wasn't lying… I saw her face and… And it reminded me of someone."

"**Huh, but who?"** I asked as we head to a bench and sit.

"I remembered my younger sister, Atheena"

"**You have a younger sister? But when your family moved here in Berk, There was no one with you but you're parents"**

"Yes, because Atheena died before we sailed to berk. Before we lived on a island named York, which is really far from here"

"**So, what happened to her?"**

-Three years ago…

(Astrid's Flashback)

I was only twelve years old and Atheena was nine, Our family was living peacefully in York then one day…

Me and Atheena wen't to the forest, It was my birthday that day, I received an Axe which I received from my Dad and I brought that axe with me when we went to the forest.

Atheena was playing by the river not far from me and I was sitting under a tree looking at my new axe and running my fingers slowly through the sharp blade.

Then suddenly she came running towards me, "Astrid! Astrid! " she called my name while still catching up with her breath from running.

"What is it Atheena?" I asked her, expecting what ever she's going say is nonsense.

"I saw something big behind a tree, just over there!" she said while pointing further deeper into the forest.

"Pfft. Atheena you must be seeing things again" I told her while rolling my eyes from her to my axe.

"Astrid! I'm telling you, I'm not lying, I really did saw something. I'm not making this up!" she said to me while yelling.

"Oh, really?..." I answered while raising an eyebrow on her.

Then she gave me a death glare, She walked even close to me, she knelt in front of me. With her two hands she pulled my face to look at hers, stared at me for a second, then she told me" Fine! If you don't believe me, I will look at it myself!"

She let go of my face, turned my back on me then I said "Fine, go… and explore!" I stared at her as she walked away disappearing further into the forest

I didn't left her there… I waited for her to come back. Sitting under the same tree, Expecting that she'd show up suddenly out from the bushes, and telling me that she found nothing.

But instead I heard a loud roar and girl screamed in fright,that must be Atheena, she must be in trouble I told myself.

I stood up, and ran as fast as I can, she was still screaming in fright."Atheena! I'm coming" I yelled.

It was hard for me to know where the screaming was from, its like coming in every direction, but of o wanted to save her I must rely on my instincts and might just lead me to where she is.

I continued my running and up in a opening, I saw a huge Dragon, I walked slowly towards it because it looks like he's doing something. But I stepped on a twig and break, which makes the dragon turn around to face me. We stared at each other for a moment and I noticed blood covering around his mouth and even more blood at the ground, my heart shattered I was to late to save her… with the anger building inside of me I slowly lift my axe, get into position, and charged the dragon.

I was so angry that I gave all the strength that I have, I didn't show mercy for the beast I keep slaying the dragon. Every time my axe hit that dragon and blood comes out bursting I know that I'm giving justice to my sister. I kept impaling the dragon hoping that every hit that I make will slowly fade my anger away, but it didn't. It only made it worst. The beast dropped dead to the ground but that didn't did anything I need to make sure that this beast who killed my younger sister has no other chance to live. Then I finally stopped, moved back several steps and looked at the dragon staring at it.

Making me realize that it was me, it was my fault that this happened, I wasn't there in the time she needed me most. Atheena was there when I have problems, she was there when I needed someone to cheer me up, she was there through bad and good times… She's always there to bang into my room and wake me up, She was there to protect my all the time… How come, how come I didn't did the same to her, All the pain that's trap inside are too strong that tears started running down my cheeks, then I turn my head, seeing Atheenas blood at the ground and a piece of her fabric from her clothes.

And made me just burst into crying," Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhh!"

I yelled. My regret of not being there for her in time will haunt me forever, now that Atheena is dead I know that everything will change, I know that there is nothing I can do to bring back the past.

I stood up, closing my hand still holding the cloth walked towards my axe and picked it up. I looked at the dragon lying dead, before even leaving it there I gave him a last whip with my axe, making his head chopped off. Then I finally decided to leave and return home.

When I entered the door my eyes were in pain from all of the crying I did as I walk home my Mom saw me, I entered the house dragging my axe on the floor and head bowed down" Where's Atheena?" my mom ask, as swelling of tears are starting again, I looked at my mom ready to anwer." She's… dead" it was hard for me to mention the word _dead _ because I know my mom will be shocked and probably it wouldn't be easy for her to accept it. "What do you mean…how?"

She asked with tears starting to flow, "She got killed by a dragon" after I answered I bowed my head again and headed straight up to my room, I know my Dad was shocked too, he hadn't said anything, instead she went to Mom and hugged her in comfort.

I leaned my axe against a wall and laid down to my bed, trying to make myself better after the incident. But I couldn't overhearing my parents crying from downstairs. I know that making this pass is not enough. That night I made an ought that for the rest of my life I will do nothing but to pay for the death of my sister by killing every dragon that I fight. And from that day on I changed myself I'm not the Astrid that you can make her laugh easily, I'm not the soft Astrid anymore, I will be tougher and more skilled in killing dragons. I will do this as long as I live…

The coming weeks was so hard for all of us, as a family that place and that house reminds us of so many memories, memories that we had with Atheena. That's when my Dad decided that it will be best for us to move to another island leaving all the bad memories and bringing with us the good ones.

-(Back to the present)-

**Hiccup**\ Astrid

"Then we arrived here on Berk and lived a new life, I never did continue my promise the fact that I tamed one…"

"**Whoa… Astrid I'm so sorry to her that story from you"**

"Its ok, besides my mother convinced me just to accept what happened"

"**That's why you were so serious about dragon training"**

"Yup, but that changed because of you…"

"**What.. me?"**

"Yes you. You taught me that dragons can be tamed"

" **But what, what about Atheena?"**

"Don't worry Hiccup, I may not have continue my promise, but I kept her in a place where I would like her to be. In here, in my heart"

HICCUP's P.O.V.

We stood up from the bench we were sitting on

"Okey Astrid I need to go home now, you go and take a rest" I turned around leaving her, but when something hit me and it hurt. I looked back at her

"Astrid! What was that for…"

"You better not tell about the others."

"Don't worry I wont"


	7. Chapter 7

-CHAPTER 7-

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

I was really shocked to hear about what happened to Astrid's little sister, Who would've thought that a strong, brave and fearless Viking like her have been going through something like that. (_sigh…_)

Well, I know exactly how she feels, loosing someone you really love,

Just like what happened to my Mother, when she….

Until now it's difficult to say after all the years that have passed.

I was thinking about things, that I didn't noticed that I was already in front of our house, I walked through the footsteps, to the door.

I opened it and saw my Dad sitting in his chair in front of the fire doing his usual wood carving.

"Hey Dad!" I greeted, "Where is Trishia?"

"Oh Hey Hiccup, she's upstairs"

I headed up the stairs and climbed up, I saw Trishia sitting on the edge of the bed looking for something in her bag.

"Hey Trishia what you looking for?"

"Oh Hey Hiccup, I'm looking for my hairclip I am getting sick of these bangs covering my eyes"

"So… wheres Blue?"

"He and Toothless went out to play"

"Hmm… okey, So that's why I haven't saw toothless for awhile."

(_Trishia yawns…)_

"Hey Trishia you better rest you still have training tomorrow"

"ok I will"

I was on my way to the stairs, so I can leave her and let her rest.

"Oh, Hiccup wait!" she called

"Hmm?"

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Downstairs with my Dad, Why?"

"Because…you know, this is your room and this is your bed. And you should be the one sleeping on it, not me. I could just sleep on the floor or something."

"Don't worry, It's fine."

"Thanks but I would really feel a lot better if you would sleep on your bed from now on"

"Okey but for now on you sleep and get some rest, dragon training remember?"

Trishia nodded answering my question, and I completely left her to rest.

Hey guys this is all for now, I'm so sorry for the late update please review and keep reading


End file.
